


Double the Fun

by Miya_Morana



Series: Mind Trick [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen and Misha are true to their word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for morganoconner for the Five Acts Meme back in 2010.

Richard’s breath catches as a fourth finger enters him. He’s lying on his side, one leg thrown up around Misha’s thigh. Jensen huffs against the back of his neck, twists his fingers a little bit. Richard’s moan is muffled by Misha’s lips.

“Look at you,” Misha growls against Richard’s mouth. “So eager to get fucked by our fingers. You can’t wait to get our cocks into you, can you?”

“Instead of stating the obvious,” Richard smirks, more than slightly out of breath, “why don’t you back up your words and take me already.”

Jensen growls behind Richard, grinding his arousal against Richard’s ass. With his free hand, he grabs Misha’s arm. “Do it.” His voice is low and rough, heavy with arousal.

Misha leans above Richard to catch Jensen’s lips, and the older man watches them kiss through half-closed lids. Then Misha’s fingers disappear, and Jensen stretches Richard open.

Misha’s cock slides into Richard surprisingly easily, and the three of them moan loudly into the hotel room. Jensen’s fingers are still there, moving in rhythm with Misha for a while, as Richard rocks between them, letting them complete control over him for this one.

“Man, this is so hot,” Jensen breathes. “Richard, I need to… Are you still sure?”

“Fuck yes!” is all Richard can answer.

They still for a while, adjusting their position to get Jensen better access. The younger man feels huge as he enters Richard slowly, his cock sliding alongside Misha’s, stretching Richard wide, filling him completely.

Richard thinks if he had to die right there and right now he wouldn’t even care. This is amazing. Why didn’t he ever try this before? They stay like that a few seconds, just catching their breaths, then Richard moves his hips, just one tentative rock downwards.

Misha growls as Jensen moans, and they both start moving. It takes them a little while to figure out how to move together in this position, but they end up both gripping Richard’s hips and moving in and out together, thrusting deeper and deeper into Richard.

There’s too much friction, too much stretching, too much everything, just too much for any of them to last for long. Richard throws his arm behind him, grabbing Jensen’s ass to have something to hold on to, and buries his face against Misha’s collarbone. 

Jensen moans louder then, thrusts faster inside Richard, disrupting the rhythm him and Misha had set up. He comes with a muffled “Fuck!”, biting into Richard’s shoulder, setting him off.

Richard’s whole body tenses as he comes all over Misha’s stomach. He barely registers that he hasn’t even had to touch himself, and then he doesn’t care about anything anymore as he whites out from the intensity of his orgasm, only just aware of Misha’s sharp cry as he follows the two of them over the edge.

When he comes back to himself, Misha is carefully easing out of him. Jensen’s arm is clenching his waist, the younger man holding on to Richard for dire life. Richard wraps his hand over Jensen, and Jensen sighs in his neck, then gently pulls out too.

Richard turns around in Jensen’s arms, presses a lazy kiss to the kid’s mouth. Jensen’s lips part easily, letting him in, and he still faintly tastes of Richard’s come. Misha wraps himself against Richard’s back and doesn’t seem to want to move from there for a while, so Richard settles against Jensen. They shift until everyone’s comfortable and no one’s crushing anyone’s arm anymore.

Richard can feel sleepiness tugging at him. He knows in the morning they’ll have to talk, and that once the blissful fog of climax will have cleared off, both Misha and Jensen will wonder how it’s possible that they both decided to come to Richard at the same moment. Richard might even have to come clean about his little ability. But right now, with two hot men in his bed, he cannot bother to care.


End file.
